Unforgettable Scandal
by Ariya 'no' miji
Summary: Skandal mengerikan yang terjadi di sekolah secara tidak langsung mengharuskan Hinata untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Tak ada cara untuk melarikan diri, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mengungkap pelaku dibalik peristiwa ini.  Dapatkah ia melakukannya? ?


**Unforgettable Scandal**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Mistery and crime**_

_**Warnings: **_**AU, OOC, death chara, maybe typo**

_**Dedicate for DMAC 2011/2012**_

_**Theme: Angel**_

_**Summary**_**: Skandal mengerikan yang terjadi di sekolah secara tidak langsung mengharuskan Hinata untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Tak ada cara untuk melarikan diri, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mengungkap pelaku dibalik peristiwa ini. Dapatkah ia melakukannya? ?**

Hinata terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kelas XI IPA 1. Hari ini ia pulang sedikit terlambat karena harus melaksanakan tugas piket dengan teman sekelasnya, Karin. Mereka berdua terpaksa melaksanakan piket saat pulang sekolah karena tadi pagi terlambat sehingga belum melaksanakan piket.

Hinata meraih ujung pintu dan menggeser pintu kelasnya. Namun aneh. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Karin di sana. Padahal belum sampai sepuluh menit ia meninggalkan Karin sendirian di dalam kelas dan sekarang ia sudah menghilang.

"Dimana Karin? Apa dia pulang ke rumah, ya?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Hinata tahu bahwa Karin bukanlah tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab. Karin pasti sekarang sedang bersantai-santai di rumahnya. Begitulah pikir Hinata.

Ia hanya dapat menghela napas panjang untuk membuang rasa kesalnya. Yah, marah-marah memang bukan sifatnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang penyimpanan barang yang terletak di sudut kanan belakang kelas. Di ruangan kecil berukuran 2x1 meter inilah tempat mereka menyimpan sapu, ember, kain lap dan sebagainya. Bisa dibilang ruangan ini adalah gudang kecil mereka.

Sebelum sempat membuka pintu gudang, Hinata sempat mencium bau yang tidak asing yang sering tercium olehnya di suatu tempat. Bau ini… bukannya ini bau asap? Hinta menerka-nerka sebisanya. Namun ia juga bingung, karena saat ini di area sekolah sedang tidak ada orang yang menghidupkan api.

Tanpa memperdulikan bau itu, Hinata kemudian menarik gagang dan membuka pintu gudang, seketika ia terperanjak kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan matanya. Di hadapannya kini terbaring mayat Karin sudah terbujur kaku dengan tubuh berlumuran darah segar yang terus mengalir dari keningnya.

Saat itu juga Hinata merasa kesadarannya hampir hilang dan hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai marmer putih berdebu. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil hebat dan matanya terbelalak lebar meratapi nasib tragis yang menimpa temannya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Hinata berusaha bangkit lalu berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencari bantuan atau lebih tepatnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari ketakutan. Namun percuma. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba berlari, ia tak dapat menemukan seorang pun. Sekolah sudah benar-benar kosong saat ini. Sampai akhirnya…

_Bruaakk _….

Hinata sukses mendarat di lantai setelah menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di tikungan tangga lantai dua.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Awww …" Hinata masih sibuk memijit-mijit pinggulnya yang sakit akibat pendaratan tiba-tiba tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang sudah bertabrakan dengannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Syukurlah," pekik Hinata bahagia sekaligus lega. Spontan ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang ternyata sangat besar.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-aku… tolong aku, ma-maksudku to-tolong Karin. Ta-tadi aku melihat mayatnya Ka-Karin," jawab Hinata terbata-bata sehingga kurang terdengar jelas. Suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat. Dapat dirasakan bahwa gadis ini sedang mengalami _shock_ berat.

Refleks Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan erat Hinata setelah mendengar penuturan darinya. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua bahu kecil Hinata dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Dibungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar menyamai tinggi Hinata yang hanya setinggi bahunya. Ditatapnya mata lavender pucat itu dengan mata oniksnya yang gelap. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menyelidik.

"Dimana kau menemukan mayatnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan tegang Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk sebuah kelas yang terletak di paling ujung koridor sekolah lantai dua. Sasuke langsung berbalik bermaksud untuk menuju ke kelasnya saat tiba-tiba Hinata memegang erat lengan Sasuke agar ia tidak pergi.

"Ja-jangan kesana Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" pinta Hinata lirih.

"Tenanglah," ujar Sasuke sambil membelai lembut kepala Hinata. Rasanya hangat sekali. Hinata pun melonggarkan sedikit pegangan tangannya, lalu berjalan mengekori Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Hinata terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Matanya bagaikan elang yang sangat tajam dan peka. Gaya berjalannya menampakkan ketegasan dan ketenangan.

Hal ini berbeda jauh dari siswi perempuan yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Pandangannya memancarkan ketakutan yang berlebihan. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tampak ekspresi waspada dari wajah pucatnya.

xxx

Hinata menatap Karin dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Padahal belum sampai sepuluh menit ia ke toilet meninggalkan Karin di kelas dan temannya sekarang sudah bernasib seperti ini. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk mengamati dan memeriksa keadaan mayat Karin.

Wajahnya menghadap ke atas dan giginya yang putih menyembul keluar. Kedua tangannnya terkepal di atas kepalanya. Wajah cerahnya yang manis itu berubah seperti setan karena memancarkan kebencian yang luar biasa dan keinginan untuk membalas dendam yang meluap-luap. Luka di kepalanya sangat menyeramkan dan ruangan itu menjadi saksi atas pukulan sadis yang telah merobohkannya. Selain itu, ditemukan noda darah yang memanjang vertikal sekitar satu meter di atas kepalanya. Sasuke memeriksa noda darah yang ada di dinding itu.

"Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya si pelaku mendatangi Karin tanpa membawa benda tajam maupun benda tumpul sedikit pun. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan dapat melancarkan aksinya saat ini. Makanya ia nekat memukulkan kening Karin ke dinding dari belakang saat Karin sedang lengah. Kuperkirakan ia hanya membawa satu buah buku tebal. Hal ini terlihat dari noda darah yang ada di keningnya. Bagian tengah yang harusnya berdarah karena Karin sempat menempelkan keningnya di permukaan dinding sepanjang 60 cm justru terlihat lebih bersih dari pinggirnya. Dan yang lebih jelas lagi, di bagian tepi noda darah ini seperti membentuk garis lurus dan dilihat dari ukurannnya ini jelas tampak sebuah buku. Mungkin Karin masih tersadar ketika keningnya telah dihantamkan secara kasar ke dinding dan ia sempat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah si pelaku namun tanpa pikir panjang lagi si pelaku langsung memukulkan buku tebal yang sedang ia bawa ke kening Karin, yang justru membuat barang bukti terlihat jelas."

"Bu-buku?"

"Iya, buku. Dan Hinata, sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Aku yakin si pelaku pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Dia sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan mayat Karin agar tak ada lagi bukti. Atau… bisa saja dia sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia masih setia mengamati lantai marmer gudang.

"Me-membunuhku? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata setengah berteriak. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Karena sejauh yang diketahui oleh si pelaku, hanya kau yang mengetahui pembunuhan ini."

A-apa? Atau jangan-jangan?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Hn."

"Se-sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sekolah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya…"

"Buku," jawab Sasuke singkat yang langsung membuat air muka Hinata berubah drastis.

"Aku kembali… untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal di laci mejaku," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis dan menolehkan wajahnya sesaat. Bagi Hinata yang tak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum, senyumannya barusan menurutnya lebih terlihat seperti seringaian.

Hinata menatap ragu meja yang terletak di baris ketiga dekat jendela. Namun dengan langkah kaki yang mantap ia lalu berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Dihentikan langkah kakinya ketika Hinata berada tepat di samping meja marmer putih milik Sasuke. Sempat ia menoleh sesaat ke arah Sasuke untuk memastikan lelaki itu tak menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Ditundukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu digerak-gerakkannya pupil lavendernya ke dalam laci meja gelap tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia telah berhasil menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih benda tersebut. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat buku berwarna hitam yang sedikit lusuh itu. 'I-ini…'

Sasuke masih sibuk mengamati cairan merah pekat di sekitar mayat Karin. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa ini bukumu?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke lalu berbalik dan…

Bruuk…

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda itu jatuh telentang dengan keras di lantai.

"Hi-Hinata…" bisiknya lirih namun suaranya tak dapat keluar akibat pukulan kasar dari gadis yang bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga ini. Gadis itu kemudian berlari keluar kelas dengan sebelumnya menjatuhkan buku hitam tebal milik Sasuke yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul kepala pemuda itu.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri mengejar Hinata. Namun percuma, efek pukulannya terlalu hebat sampai membuatnya pusing setengah mati dan tak mampu berdiri. Ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya, ia tertegun mendapati sesuatu yang sedari tadi luput dari perhatiannya.

"Astaga! I-itu…! Hinata!"

xxx

Hinata berlari kencang menuju rumah penjaga sekolah yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk langsung menjauh dari sekolahnya, namun ternyata pagar sekolah sudah terkunci rapat. 'Bukankah biasanya Paman Asuma akan mengunci pagar pada pukul enam sore, kenapa hari ini cepat sekali? Padahal sekarang baru pukul setengah lima sore,'pikirnya. Namun ia tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal ini. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, meminta kuncinya lalu pergi menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari sekolah ini.

Dari kejauhan Hinata sudah dapat melihat kepulan asap dari halaman depan rumah Paman Asuma. Selain itu, sepasang matanya juga mendapati Paman Asuma sedang asyik menyingkirkan dedaunan kering dari halamannya.

"Pa-paman! Ku-kunci! Tolong bukakan!" pinta Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah setelah berlarian keliling sekolah_._

"Tenang Hinata. Paman tidak mengerti maksudmu. Ayo kita masuk dulu ke dalam," ujar Paman Asuma sambil menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menurut saja karena saat itu ia sedang begitu panik dan bingung. Saat akan melangkah masuk, sekilas ia melihat ke arah api yang menyala-nyala. Agak samar ia melihat tumpukan kertas yang juga dibakar di antara dedaunan kering.

"Silahkan duduk dulu," ujar Paman Asuma ramah sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja ruang tamunya.

"I-iya." Hinata kemudian duduk di sofa sederhana yang diletakkan di sebelah pintu masuk. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung menyeruput teh hangat yang ia yakin memang disuguhkan untuknya.

"Sekarang katakan pada Paman ada masalah apa?"

"Sa-Sasuke, Paman! Di-dia membunuh Karin!" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan di bagian akhirnya.

Raut wajah Paman Asuma sedikit berubah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Namun dia tak menanggapinya. Ia hanya terdiam membisu mendengarkan Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa kawannya, Karin.

Paman Asuma berjalan pelan menuju lemari kecil yang terletak di sudut ruang tamu. Lalu ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menarik laci lemari yang sudah tak bergagang itu. Dari dalam laci ia mengambil sebatang rokok beserta bungkusnya. Rokok itu lalu ia selipkan di antara bibirnya. Ia melirik Hinata,"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku merokok bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan bungkus rokoknya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Paman… Apa sebaiknya kita menelpon polisi?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Paman Asuma enteng. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai mengepulkan asap.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Hinata langsung menoleh dan menatap heran Paman Asuma yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Karena…" terdengar jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku yang membunuhnya."

"Apa maksud paman?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia berusaha agar tetap tenang walau tangannya sudah gemetaran dan kakinya mati rasa.

Paman Asuma berbalik dan menatap tajam Hinata yang sudah begitu pucat. Dengan santai ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Hinata begitu takut saat ini. Ia mundur selangkah. Namun tampaknya Paman Asuma tak berniat untuk berhenti, ia justru semakin memperlebar langkahnya.

"Aku sudah lama mengawasi anak itu. Namun aku tak pernah berhasil melancarkan aksiku. Syukurlah akhirnya hari ini Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendamku, dendam anakku. Tepat saat kau meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas. Itulah saat dimana aku membunuhnya."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Pa-paman…"

"DIAMLAH!" bentak Paman Asuma keras, suaranya begitu menggelegar. Wajahnya memerah dan tampak begitu buas. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai uratnya menyembul keluar.

"Aku melakukan ini juga bukan tanpa alasan…" sambungnya dengan suara yang begitu berat. Ia terhenti sejenak kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tampak dari gelagatnya ia tengah mengalami goncangan hebat namun tak pernah terlampiaskan.

"Dulu, aku pernah memiliki seorang putri. Namanya Ino. Rambutnya pirang dan selalu diikatnya kuncir kuda. Ia begitu periang dan cantik. Tiap kali aku melihatnya tertawa, berlari dan memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah, itulah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Sampai suatu ketika masalah itu pun datang."

"Saat berumur enam tahun tiba-tiba saja Ino terserang demam tinggi. Aku begitu panik saat itu. Ia kejang-kejang dan terus mengigau sepanjang malam. Suhu badannya mencapai 40C. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit di sekitar kompleks ini. Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya aku tak membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terkutuk itu."

"Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Dan dokter yang sedang berjaga adalah… Dokter Kabuto."

"Ayahnya … Karin?" sahut Hinata tanpa sadar. Tampaknya ia mulai terbawa kisah yang diceritakan pria tua di depannya.

Paman Asuma menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecut. Tampak dari sorot matanya ada kebencian yang amat sangat ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Sekilas ia tertawa hambar.

"Dokter macam apa yang mabuk ketika sedang mengobati pasiennya. Dokter sialan itu memberikan obat untuk Ino dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dan bukannya sembuh, Ino justru semakin meracau. Napasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. Matanya memerah seakan-akan biji matanya akan keluar. Melihat keadaan anakku yang mengerikan seperti itu aku pun berniat meminta pertanggung jawaban dari pihak rumah sakit. Bukannya pertanggung jawaban yang kudapat, mereka justru menyarankanku agar merelakan Ino, anakku. Padahal saat itu dia masih bernapas layaknya manusia yang masih memiliki hak untuk hidup. Tapi mereka dengan seenaknya lepas tangan. Tiga hari berturut-turut aku terus menyaksikan anakku sekarat di tempat tidur tanpa perawatan sedikit pun dari pihak rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar harus merelakan kepergian Ino."

"Karena itulah aku merasa sangat puas telah menghabisi nyawa anak dokter itu. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Hahaha… Sejak dulu aku tahu pembalasan akan manis rasanya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kepuasan jiwa seperti saat ini."

Wajah Hinata berkedut-kedut ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Paman Asuma. Ia terhuyung-huyung mundur. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di keningnya, gigi-giginya bergemelutukan.

"Dan sekarang tugasku hanya satu—" Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Seringaian licik terlukis di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini. Ia paham benar apa yang dimaksud oleh Paman Asuma.

Sambil terus berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata, Paman Asuma pun mengambil pisau lipat yang ia simpan di saku celananya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi kejadian hari ini ingin kujadikan skandal yang terlupakan sama halnya dengan skandal anakku, Ino. Jadi, dengan terpaksa aku harus menghabisi nyawamu."

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu, pa-paman!"

"Oh, ya. Hampir saja lupa. Sekadar memberitahumu. Sebenarnya Paman sengaja mengunci pagar lebih awal dari biasanya. Itu karena Paman tidak ingin repot-repot mencarimu. Agar kau sendiri saja yang mencari Paman. Lagipula kan kamu sendiri yang ada perlu dengan Paman jadi jangan salahkan paman, ya? Kalau kamu masih ingin keluar, kunci pagar ada di dalam laci meja yang disana," tunjuk Paman Asuma ke sebuah meja kecil di depan kursi. Hinata tahu Paman Asuma tak bersungguh-sungguh akan membiarkannya keluar dari sekolah saat ini. Itu pasti hanya candaannya saja.

Hinata terus memohon agar Asuma menyadari kekeliruannya. Namun percuma, Paman Asuma tampaknya tak perduli dan tak bisa lagi mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan Hinata. Hinata tersudut. Ia tak bisa lagi menghindar. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri pasrah di sudut dinding sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat. Berharap agar ia tak perlu menyaksikan detik-detik kematiannya sendiri.

Bruuk…

1…

2…

3…

Apa aku sudah mati? Apa sebentar lagi malaikat pencabut nyawa akan menemuiku? Tapi, kenapa tak terasa sakit sama sekali?

"Hinata…"

Hinata sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara maskulin yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Seketika matanya membulat lebar mendapati seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang baru pertama kali dilihat olehnya. Mata lavendernya pun semakin membelalak lebar ketika mendapati Paman Asuma yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai papan rumahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, Paman Asuma—"

"Tenang. Dia hanya kupukul dengan ini." Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah buku hitam tebal di tangan kanannya. Hinata ingat betul, itu adalah buku yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul Sasuke ketika ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah si pelaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Paman Asuma yang telah membunuh Karin!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Sebelumnya aku sudah menemukan bukti yang mengarahkanku langsung kepada pelaku. Sayangnya aku tak menyadari bukti itu sejak awal sampai kau memukulku. Saat aku berusaha mengejarmu, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sisa abu rokok di rambut Karin. Saat itu juga aku langsung menyadari bahwa si pelaku pastinya adalah pecandu rokok berat sampai-sampai di setiap halaman bukunya dipenuhi oleh abu rokok. Pikiranku pun langsung mengarahkanku pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan bebasnya merokok sepanjang hari walaupun di sekolah kita larangan merokok bagi guru apalagi siswa sangatlah ketat aturannya. Maka dengan mudahnya aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang tersebut pastilah tidak bertugas di dalam gedung, melainkan di luar gedung, yaitu penjaga sekolah kita, Paman Asuma."

Tak ada respon. Hinata masih terdiam menunduk dalam posisinya. Keringat dingin entah mengapa tiba-tiba mengalir deras di kedua sisi pelipisnya saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lelaki di hadapannya. Jiwanya serasa melayang entah kemana. Tak pernah sekali pun terbersit dalam pikirannya kejadian mengerikan ini akan terjadi di sekolah. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, melibatkan dirinya!

"Hinata …."

"…"

"Apa kau … baik-baik saja?"

"Aku. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya telah memukulmu di ruang kelas tadi. A-aku bodoh ya. Aku pikir kau, kau …. Ma-maafkan aku, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tak berani menatap mata _onyx_ di hadapannya.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat dagu gadis indigo di depannya. Ditatapnya mata lavender gadis itu intens. "Maukah kau melihat dan membuka isi buku ini?"

Hinata tak mampu menjawab. Mulutnya terasa dikunci. Namun syukurlah tubuhnya masih bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik. Dengan ragu ia meraih buku hitam yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Bukalah halaman tengahnya!" perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak komentar, Hinata lalu membuka bagian tengahnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati dua buah tiket bioskop terselip rapi di antara halaman-halaman buku itu. Selain itu dia juga menemukan kertas kecil berisi tulisan tangan yang disangkutkan di tiket.

_Untuk Hinata, _

_Kuharap kau senang dengan film yang akan kita tonton akhir pekan ini… _

_NB: aku akan menjemputmu _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Pipi Hinata merona merah setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dituliskan Sasuke untuknya. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"Se-sebenarnya aku kembali lagi ke sekolah bukan karena buku ini. Melainkan ka-karena isi yang ada di dalamnya." Kali ini gantian Sasuke yang gagap bicaranya. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terpancar jelas dari wajah porselennya.

"Aku pasti akan senang sekali jika kau menjemputku nanti," ujar Hinata semangat. Walau ia tak mengatakannya secara langsung, namun dapat ditangkap dengan jelas dari kata-katanya bahwa gadis ini menerima ajakan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah," respon Sasuke singkat. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan segera datang. A-aku sebaiknya membukakan pintu pagar untuk mereka," alasan Sasuke. Ia kemudian berlari dan tidak perlu menunggu lama tubuhnya pun telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Terima kasih… malaikat pelindungku."

**FIN**

A/N:

Huaaaa…

Akhirnya selesai juga fic perdana saya. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang udah bersedia baca fic saya yang serba pertama ini.

Yap, karena ini fic pertamaku….#justinfo

Oh,ya saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena fic ini kurang aura-aura SH-nya… #bungkuk-bungkuk di depan para fans SH

Sebenarnya saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tetap membawakan aura-aura SH nya di fic ini, tapi ya apa boleh dikata ini soalnya fic misteri jadi saya susah banget buat bawa aura romance SH-nya di sini….

Maaf banget ya kalau udah buat kecewa…

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


End file.
